Total Drama Blow-Up!
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: Chris is fresh out of jail and ready to start a new season! with 11 people from previous seasons and 11 newbies, how will this season go? Will new alliances form? Will romance happen? And we all know drama will occur in this! So send in those OC's! 3rd genre is Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have a story in progress on this board, and I wanna make another one! But this time with YOUR OC's! Chris is now fresh out of jail, and wanting to torture some innocent teenagers. You guys! I'll be accepting 11 OC's and 11 people from previous seasons. Now, here's what you'll need to enter!**

**Name**

**Age (14-16)**

**Race**

**Hair **

**Eyes**

**Normal clothes**

**PJ's**

**Swimwear**

**Fancy clothes**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**3 good traits**

**3 bad traits**

**Audition**

**Open to Romance**

**Open to Rivalry**

**Which returning characters would you like to see**

Now, here's My OC that will be participaing!

Name: Skylar Adams

Age (14-16): 15

Race: White

Hair: Bright dyed orange, straight, down to shoulders, with side swept bangs covering most of her forehead, but not her eyes

Eyes: Chocolate brown, bigger than most eyes, but not humongous.

Normal Clothes: A teal tank top with a dull gold jacket over it, dark wash skinny capris, and bright purple combat boots with black laces

PJ's: Black tank with black and white plaid short shorts

Swimwear: Blood red bikini with black polka dots

Fancy clothes: A sea green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, black fishnets down to her feet, and black flats

Likes: Music, geeky/nerdy guys, challenges, sleep, hanging with friendds, and eating sugar.

Dislikes: Manipulators, vegetables,being bored, not enough sleep, tight and crowded spaces, and silence for long periods of time

3 Good traits: Fiercely loal to friends, will do just about anything, and is talented when it comes to anything musical

3 bad traits: A little gullible, falls for boys too easily, and if she eats too much sugar, she''k turn into an Izzy

Audition: "Hey, I'd love to be on Total Drama Blow-Up! I've wathced all the seasons, and I'd love to be on the show! I'd also be awesome to get famous on that show with my singing. And I'd like to find a boyfriend, plus, who wouldn't want the money?! So, consider me please! Ooohhh, sugar!"

Open to romance: Always open to romance!

Open to Rivalry: If it comes to that, she'll claw your eyes out if you're that mean, manipulative, and cruel.

Which returning characters would you like to have: Noah! Izzy and Dawn to, but mostly Noah.

**I need 11OC's! So send them in! :)**


	2. Welcome to Wawanaka!

**Ok, now all the Oc's are chosen! And the veteran contestants will hate Chris for this, which will amuse im, and will make the story even better! And of course, Chris will torture us all. No surprise there. Other than that, let the new season of Total Drama...BEGIN! :)**

"Hi! Last season, Cameron surprised everyone by beating the football jock Lightning for the million! And then I got arrested. But I'm back! And I'm bringing 11 veterans and 11 newbies back to where it all started, Camp Wawanaka! Except there's less toxic waste. With this new batch of contestants, what drama will come up? Will I get arrested again? And will the contestants ever get here!? Find out now, on Total! Drama, Blow-Up!"

***Theme song plays, Chris is on the dock of shame***

"And we're back! Since you people know them so well, I'm introducing the veterans first! Our first duo arriving, the couple that hooked up behind Courtney's back is season 3, Duncan and Gwen!" The punk couple come off the boat, holding hands, whispering to eachother and laughing, until Chris blows an airhorn in their ears, making them deaf for a few seconds, and pissing them off.

"What the hell, Chris?!" Gwen asked with murderous rage in her eyes. "Sorry, had to distract you. Now, go sit in your chairs!" They sat down in the chairs with their names on them...which, as it turned out, were on opposite ends of the row. Which pissed them off more.

"Hah, I love this job. Next, the season four aura reader, and schemer that got her kicked off! Dawn and Scott!" Dawn stormed off the boat, but it took Scott a little longer, seeing as Dawn kicked him in the balls on the way here. "Really Chris! Out of all the people to pair me up on a boat ride with, it's him?!" She screamed, beyond furious. "Hey, it wasn't exactly nice riding with you either, moonfreak." Scott retaliated. And that comment got him another kick to the balls. Dawn at down in her seat, while Scott limped over. During all this, Gwen and Duncan were laughing the entire time.

"I knew that would happen. But there will be a MAJOR cat-fight with this next duo! The two people most heartbroken by the Gwen/Duncan hookup, Trent and Courtney!" When the boat got to the dock, nothing happened at first. But, all of a sudden, you hear a scream, almost like a war cry. And believe it or not, it wasn't Courtney! It was Trent, who jumped Duncan and started punching him to death! "YOU JERK! YOU STOLE HER! AAAHHH!" Finally, someone pulled Trent off, and it was...Courtney!

"Come on Trent! They're not worth it anymore." Courtney says scornfully and walks to her seat, which happened to be next to Gwen. Gwen looked uncomfortable, while Courtney completly looked the other way. Trent shot one last murderous glare at Duncan, who now had a black eye and a busted lip to add to his face, and sat in the middle of the group. It was silent for a few seconds, then Scott and Chris started laughing.

"HAHAHA! That was gold! Loved it! Ah, I love it when they hand me ratings on a silver platter! Well, the next duo will give me ratings no problem! Let's bring the ultimate villians of this show, Heather and Alejandro!" The evil couple walk off the boat looking disappointed. "Chris, where's the real comeptition you promised?!" Heather demanded, Alejandro nodding. The people already there got pissed, and almost jumped them. But before they could, Chris answered them. "They'll be here! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Then they huffed and sat down.

"Jeez, they can be so impatient. Anyways, here's the next contestant, it's our favorite insane gal, Izzy!" She backflipped off the boat before it got to the dock. "Hey Chris! Glad to be back! Oh, hey guys! Why are the evil people here? Everyone hates them!" Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, and Duncan snickered. "They get ratings! Now SIT!" Chris told Izzy, and she complied...when they tranquilized her.

"I knew that'd come in handy. And last but not least, our favorite gay dude with the eye candy from season 1, Noah and Justin!" The boat docked, and everyone heard Noah shout from the boat, "I'M NOT GAY, I WAS EFFIN ASLEEP, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULL!" He then walked off the boat and began to read a book. While Justin just walked off the boat, and winked at the girls, but they didn't even flinch. Justin sighed, not knowing what went wrong, and walked to his seat.

"Well, that was fun! And now it's time to introduce the newbies! Hehe, fresh meat for Heather and Alejandro as I like to call them!" The said contestants smirked, knowing Chris made it too easy for them.

"First up, we have our nerd for the season, and a boy who's a total jinx, Erin and Jonah!" When the boat pulled up, a girl with waist-long black hair, pale skin, and silver eyes comes off the boat, wearing a turtleneck, a ruffly skirt, and a lab coat. When the guy came off the boat, it exploded. "Really?!" Jonah yelled, while Duncan, Scott, and Chris laughed. He had caramle hair styled similar to JB, and bright hazel eyes. His shirt was black with the Chesire cat on it, beige khaki shorts, and green Nikes. He also wore a headband that said "#blackcat"

"Wow dude. You just got here and something already exploded because of you!" Jonah glared at Chris. "Shut up!" And sat in his chair. But as soon as his butt touched the wood, it fell apart. He grunted, and just sat there. This time, everyone laughed, besides Dawn. "Well, that was fun! How do you feel about being here, Erin?" She walked to her seat while saying, "Glad to be here, not glad to see you." Chris was shocked, while everyone else laughed.

"Ok, enough! It's not funny!" It took a few minutes, but it finally got quiet. "Ok, our next pair is a pretty silent writer who looks a little gothic, and our stunt dude for the season, Arianna and Adam!" The boat docks, and girl with blood red hair and black streaks walked onto the deck, and just sat in her seat, not doing much to entertain Chris, which annoyed him. But the dude skateboarded off the railing, onto the deck, and didn't fall! He had a hair cut similar to Ross Lynch, but the color was vermillion blonde with dirty blonde roots.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Duncan shouted, and hi-fived Adam. "Thanks! I've been working on that for a while now." Chris just looked even more annoyed. "Come on! The boat was supposed to explode!" Eevryone turned to Chris at that statement. "Forget what I just said! We need to introduce the next duo anyway." When Adam and Duncan sat down, Chris got his host face back on, and was ready to introduce more people.

"Next, a very flirty girl who's so bubbly Gwen might puke, and a dude who's known for being a strategist and player, Analisa and Tyler!" Analisa jumped off the boat, having had too much chocolate on the boat ride here. A girl with long ombre hair down to her belly button and light brown eyes, said in a frenzy, "Hi everyone! How're you doing? Oh it's Chris! My dad says if I ever get hurt, he's goinna sue your butt, you know that? Oooh, a butterfly!" And ran off to catch it, but landed in her chair. Everyone was just staring at her. While Izzy looked at her in amusement. "Yay, a new buddy for Izzy!" Then we all see a guy with a wild blonde mane of hair and green eyes walk off the boat. "Hey, nice to be here." He walks off the boat, and winks at bErin, but she just scoffs and looks away.

"Ok, honestly, I didn't expect her to be that crazy. Oh well! The next pair is a dude looking for a girlfriend, and another dude who already has a girl in mind, Zane and Dustin!" Both of them walked off at the same time. Zane had brown shaggy hair that fell in his hazel eyes, but one eye had a contact in it, giving his left eye a purple look. And Dustin had short brown hair with some blonde streaks in it, and green eyes. "Hey ladies!" Most of the girls looked at him, and looked away. He shrugged. While Dustin kept looking over at Dawn.

"Oh, I already sense some romance brewing! And our last pair! They both love music, they both hate the same things, and they both wanna win! And maybe find a boyfriend, of course. It's Bella and Skylar!" Just then, a boat pulled up, and you could hear various rock songs being played from the speakers. The both jumped off the boat, looking happy to be here. "Hey everyone!" Bella said. She had Dark brown hair that almost black that was down to her butt, with a streak or purple, pulled into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were big, bright and caramel colored. Skylar had bright orange hair, which everyone could tell was fake, straight down to her shoulders, and with side swept bangs.

"It's so good to be here! Although I'm scared of what Chris is gonna put us through." Skylar looks back at Chris with scared eyes. "Ha, you should be!" Skylar then yelped a little, and sat down, but not before stealing a glance at our favorite sarcastic genius. When she looked away, Noah stole a glance at her.

"Oh I love it wheh they're already scared of me. And our last contestant, finally! She's the smartest teenager I know, and could give Noah-it-All a run for his money! Please welcome Sally!" Then a girl with long straight blonde hair with a chinese bang, and pearly blue eyes, skips onto the dock. "Hey Chris! How are you? And do you know what 13 times 13 is?" Chris just looked weirded out. "Just go sit down." "Sir yes sir!" She saluted Chris and sat down in her chair, which happened to be right next to Noah, much to her pleasure, and much to Skylar's annoyance."

"Ok, we FINALLY have everyone introduced! In the next episode, we'll have everyone settled into teams! AND our first elimination! Who will hook up? Will some couples break up? What drama will ensue? Will rivalries take place? And will I get any hotter? Find out next time on Total, Drama, BLOW-UP!"

**OK, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Jeez, you people send in too may OC's at a time! Oh well, finally got that all settled! And to all the people that made it, congrats! And to all the people that didnt, I'm sorry. So, now it's time for the disclaimer.**

**I don't own TDI/TDWT/TDROTI/TDA**

**And REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! I'm hoping to get a buttload of reviews for this! :)**


	3. Challenge 1: Race for Teams!

**Ok all you wonderful people! I'm posting a new chappie of this story! Hope you likey the chappie! :)**

"Last time on Total Drama Blow-Up! some of the contestants from previous seasons came back for another shot! While we also introduced some new faces to this bunch I call money-makers! We got to see Trent take out his anger on Duncan, and Courtney actually telling him to stop! And with some new couples forming, probably. But how will this work if they're separated? Are rivalries already forming? And will my intern ever return with my latte?! Find out now, on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!"

**(Theme song plays)**

"Ok, it's now 5:30, and the contestants have no idea what's in store for them!" Chris said in a whisper. He pulled out airhorns, two for his left hand, and two for his right. Then, he blew them as loud as they would go! Everyone jumped out of their bed, not knowing what happened. Except for one person, who yelled "CHRIS!" The said person being Heather.

"Why are we out here at 5:30?!" Tyler asked, not happy he's up this early. Everyone nodded, also not happy being woken up this early. "Well, you guys aren;t in teams yet. So I thought, 'Hey, how about we have a challenge when they're sleeping just to tick them off!' So what do you guys think? You like?" He didn't get an answer for a while, but Skylar broke the silence after a few moments.

"Yeah, because we _**totally** _wanna do a challenge that could probably kill us at 5:30 when we're still half asleep. It makes perfect sense!" She replied in a sarcastic tone that could give Noah a run for his money. Noah looked shocked she knew sarcasm well. "Skylar over here stole the words right out of my mouth." Sky and Bella secretly hi-fived, while Sally sent a death glare toward Skylar.

**(Confessional: Sally)**

**Sally: Skylar and I may already have problems.**

**(End Confessional)**

"Ok! The challenge is simple! I'm gonna pair you up, and we're gonna race! The first pair there are team captains, and they will choose their teams once everyone's there! Any questions?" Sally was about to ask a question, but got interrupted by Chris. "Ok, now let's pair you up! Heather and Alejandro, first pair! Second pair is Arianna and Dawn!" Dustin looked sad at that.

"Third, Gwen and Trent!" We heard tons of protest from Duncan, Gwen, Trent, AND Courtney because of that! "Hey! I'm the amazingly hot host, and what I say goes!" The foursome went silent at that. "Next pair, is Courtney and Duncan! Next, Scott and Dustin!" Dustin didn't look happy with that.

"After them, is Zane and Bella!" Bella looked...happy and sad about that. Zane, well, he was just happy he didn't get Alejandro for a partner in this. Skylar just smirked at Bella. "Next, is Sally and Noah!" Sally looked happy, and Skylar's smirk disappeared, while Noah just looked bored. "Thanks Chris!" Sally then skipped over to Noah, and started talking to him about smart people stuff WAY too smart for me to understand.

"And the next pair is Erin and Tyson!" Tyson looked pleased, while Erin looked like she wanted to murder Chris. "Since I miscounted, the next group is a threesome! Izzy, Jonah, and Skylar! You're the group of three!" Jonah went over to them both, looking worried. Izzy just had a crazy smile o her face, and Skylar looked satisfied with her group.

"And since they're a group of three, Skylar and Jonah will be team captains if they win!" Izzy started to protest, but then Adam said something very wise. "Izzy, you're too crazy to be a team captain!" She then realized Adam was right, and cackled crazily. Everyone backed up about 2 inches.

"Ok... have no idea what just happened...oh well! Next group is is another threesome! Analisa,Adam, and Justin!" Analisa looked happy, Adam didn't look too happy, and Justin was fixing his hair.

"Ok! You have to make it all the way to the top of the cliff, and back down! And it doesn't count until everyone from your group is here! Ok? Ready, set, GO!" And everyone was off, except for Jonah who had tripped over his feet.

**(Confessional: Jonah)**

**Jonah: And this is why I didn't wanna come here. My bad luck will kill me in all of these challenges!**

**(End Confessional)**

Of course there were groups in first, some in the middle, and some in last. Heather and Alejandro were up in front with Dustin and Scott, Courtney and Duncan, as well as Trent and Gwen. In the middle, there was Erin and Tyson, Arianna and Dawn, Zane and Bella, with Adam, Analisa, and Justin. In the back was Jonah, Skylar, and Izzy, with Noah and Sally being in the very back.

**_Izzy, Skylar, and Jonah's group_**

"Ok, this isn't working! We're in the back, and Noah and Sally are catching up!" Jonah yelled. Just then, Skylar had a brilliant plan. "Hey Jonah, if you kick a tree, will it fall down?" She asked him. "Well, yeah!" Skylar searched for a giant tree, and found one up ahead. "When we get to that tree," she pointed to it, "Kick it as hard as you can!" At first he didn't get it, then he realized what she was doing.

When they got to the tree, Jonah stopped, and kicked the tree with full force! He then ran to catch up with his group. About 3 seconds later, the humongous tree fell, stopping Noah and Sally in their path. Shylar turned around and said, "Sorry! I couldn't let you guys pass us!" She then winked and ran off. Sally looked miffed, while Noah looked impressed.

**(Confessional: Noah)**

**Noah: Skylar's full of surprises, isn't she? *Smirks***

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional: Sally)**

**Sally: Ok, it's on now Skylar! Then again, she may have tips on how to get Noah to hang out with me. Hmm...**

**(End Confessional)**

**_Erin and Tyler_**

"So, why are you here?" Tyler asked Erin. She just ignored him, hating how flirty he was. "Oh come on! You'll have to talk sooner of later!" She stayed silent. "Fine, have it your way." Tyler then mumbled to himself "For now."

_**Gwen and Trent**_

They were pretty much silent. Akward and angry with each other, it was tension filled.

**_Duncan and Courtney_**

Basically the same as Gwen and Trent, except they kept on tripping each other.

**_Noah and Sally_**

Sally got over the log, she was waiting on Noah. "Come on Noah! I know you're not the best at sports, but you can climb over a log!" He was trying, but he just couldn't do it. And, in his defense, it was a huge tree!

Sally sighed. "Take my hand Noah." He took it, and she pulled him over. "Thanks Sally." Sally blushed. "No problem." And they kept running, not wanting to be in last place.

_**Alejandro and Heather**_

"We're winning! We're winning!" Alejandro said, and he was right. They were indeed first place. But Heather wasn't happy about that, because she stopped running completly! Alejandro noticed this, and went to see what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Chica, what's wrong?" She didn't wanna tell him, but Heather had no choice. "Chris said whoever wins, they'll be team captains for each team, and if we win, then we'll be competing against eachother!" Alejandro then realized why she stopped.

"Ok, let's do this. we're not gonna win, but we won't be in last either. Just in the middle, ok?" Heahter nodded, liking the idea. A few seconds after they started walking. Dustin and Scott passed them.

_**Justin, Analisa, and Adam's group**_

"Justin, we have to run! If we don't we'll be in last place, and lose!" Adam yelled at Justin, who stopped to take a breather. "I'm not running! If I do, I'll be all sweaty, and it'll mess up my hair!" Adam groaned. But just then, Analisa got an idea.

"Justin! If you sweat, you'll look even hotter! With your hair all in your face, you'll be smokin!" Justin looked happy at that. "Are you sure Analisa?" She nodded. "Ok, let's get sweaty!" Justin then ran like the wind. Adam and Analisa hi-fived, and ran after Justin.

_**Dustin and Scott**_

It was pretty quiet. Scott was being anti-social, and Dustin hated Scott's guts. So there was nothing exciting going on here.

_**Arianna and Dawn**_

"I can see you don't really care about fitting in, Arianna." Dawn said, reading her aura a few moments earlier. "Yeah. My hair might give that away, but I don't care about being 'perfect' like most girls." Dawn smiled. "I like that. And I can tell you like to write. Maybe I can read some of your writings sometime."

Arianna didn't even flinch when Dawn asked that question. "Maybe, maybe not." They kept running the entire time they had their conversation, not getting winded that much.

**_Zane and Bella_**

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Bella asked Zane, also trying to make small talk. "Not much, I basically only like rock music." Bella sighed with relief. "Ok, good! Because if you didn't like at least rock music, we would've had a problem." Zane laughed. "And whyn would that be a problem?"

Bella didn't respond. "That's for me to know, and you to not find out." Zane chuckled. "You know I'll find out eventually, right?" Bella smirked at that. "Don't bet on that."

**(Confessional: Zane)**

**Zane: A challenge? Bring it, I _love _challenges.**

**(End Confessional)**

_**At the finish line**_

"Where are they?!" Chris whined/asked Chef. "They should be here soon, Chris. Look, here's the first the first pair!" The said pair was running to the finish line, crossing it first. And that pair was...Dustin and Scott!

"Congrats! You two are the new team captains!" Dustin then yelled, "YES! I'm not on Scott's team!" Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it! Like I would pick you to be on my team anyways!" Scott then stalked off.

"The next pair to cross is...Dawn and Arianna!" The two girls crossed the finish line, looking happy they didn't win, but also that they weren't in last. "Nice job, Dawn." Arianna said to her teammate. "You too." Dawn then walked off.

"Thrid pair or group is...Analisa, Adam, and Justin!" When they crossed the finish line, Justin looked sweatier than a mule in the Sahara desert during summer. And that meant he stunk, BADLY. As soon as he got toward some flowers, they died.

"Wow, that's hilarious! I'm wondering how Adam and Analisa got him to run! But no matter, the next pair is...Zane and Bella!" They crossed the finish line, smiling. They hi-fived, and walked off to the other contestants.

"Next is...Heather and Alejandro!" They crossed, and then kissed, hoping not to be separated. Scott, being the jerk he is, screamed, "GET A ROOM!" pissing off the couple. Heather slapped him, and walked off towards the others.

"Haha! Smooth Scott! The next pair is...Gwen and Trent!" As soon as they crossed the finish line, they got as far away from eachother as they could. Everyone sensed the tension, and backed away from both of them.

"Next is...wait, are you serious?! Izzy, Skylar, and Jonah!" The threesome crossed the finish line, and Jonah yelled, "YES, NOT IN LAST!" Everyone laughed at that. "How are you not in last!?" Chris asked, obviousley surprised. Izzy smirked. "I think Sjylar should tell you!"

Skylar laughed. "We just used Jonah's jinx here to our advantage." Chris then smiled. "Ooohhh, nice! And I see the next pair! It's either gonna be Noah and Sally, or Courtney and Duncan. The next pair is...Noah and Sally!" Chris yelled as they busted out of the woods. "Yes, we're not last! I honestly thought we'd be in last, after what Skylar pulled back there!" Sally said.

"But it was clever, and strategic. Well played Skylar, well played." Noah said, smirking at her. Skylar smiled. "Aw, thank you! That means a lot coming from a sort-of schemer." Everyone laughed, even Noah.

"Wow. Too much chumminess! And the last pair, Duncan and Courtney!" They finally crosed the finish line, 3 minutes after Sally and Noah. As soon as they crossed the finish line, they got as far away from each other as they could. "What happened?!" Chris asked.

Duncan snorted. "Bossy pants over here tripped me, and my face landed on soem pebbles!" Courtney glared at the delinquent. "Well YOU pushed me into a tree that knocked me out for 5 minutes!" Everyone was laughing at them, but stopped when Chris told them to.

"Ok, SHUT UP! Dustin and Scott are team captains. Choose your teams, girl boy order. Dustin, you're first." He only took 3 seconds to choose his first teammate. "Dawn." Dawn then happily skipped to the green circle.

It was Scott's turn to choose. "Heather." He called. She stalked over to the red circle, not wanting to be on Scott's team because of his previous comment. Then it was Dustin's turn. "Duncan." Duncan walked over to the green circle with Dustin and Dawn.

Scott's turn was easy, because everyone knew who he would pick. "Alejandro." The latino walked to the red circle and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, happy to be on the same team.

This went on for a few more minutes until the teams were full. Dustin's team had Dawn, Duncan, Bella, Noah, Skylar, Zane, Sally, Tyler, Erin, and Gwen.

Scott's team consisted of Heather, Alejandro, Analisa, Trent, Courtney, Adam, Justin, Izzy, Jonah, and Arianna.

"Ok! Now I get to name the teams! Green circle, you're now known as The Rabid Racoons!" They just stared at Chris. "How could you come up woth a name like that?!" Skylar asked. "Hey, it's an intelligent name, if you think a baby saying 'mama' at 4 for the first time is intelligent." Noah said. Everyone laughed, even the other team.

"SHUT UP NOW!" That got everyone's attention. It was completly silent. "Ok, we're done, right?" Everyone nodded yes. "Good!" But Noah and Skylar secretly hi-fived when Chris wasn't looking.

"And red circle! You're team name is the Raging Bears!" Scott looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by Chris. "Don't! Even! THINK about it! Everyone just go eat lunch!" The contestants then ran to the mess hall.

"The teams have been formed! Who will get the boot first? Which team will lose a player so earlt in the game? And will those contestants ever NOT get on my nerves?!" Chris sorta growled the last on. "Find out next time on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!"

**WOW, this is a fast update! I really hope you guys like the chapter. And now it's time for the disclaimer.**

**I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI, or the characters. I just own Skylar.**

**REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Every time you review, I get a can of Dr. Pepper, which makes me want to update faster! :)**


	4. Wheel of Pain! Part 1

**Hey! Yes, I'm already posting a new chappie. I got 9 reviews, and I like that number! So I'm gonna post for your viweing pleasure! I hope you like it! :)**

Today on the island, the most wonderful thing happened. The contestants actually woke up on their own! They all went to breakfast, happy and well-rested. Now split into teams, they walked in two separate groups. When they got to the mess hall, they were served Chef's famous slop that passed for food.

When Skylar got served her food, she eyed it nervously. "Um, thank you so much, Chef!" He then smashed a knife right in front of her. "You better be!" And then walked away. She walked over and sat next to Noah, looking terrified. This got Noah a _little_ concerned.

"Hey, you there?" He waved her hand in front of her face. That got her attention. She shook out of her little trance, and looked at Noah. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine! But is Chef always like that?" She pointed at him. Noah just shook his head. "Yes, yes he is. You get used to it." She nodded, and started to eat her 'breakfast.' Bella watched from the line, and smirked.

**(Confessional: Bella)**

**Bella: She SO likes him.**

**(End Confessional)**

Everyone was eating happily with their 'group.' On the Raccoon side, Dustin was eating with Dawn, Gwen, and Duncan, Tyson was eating with Erin, (much to her annoyance) and Zane was eating with Bella, Skylar, Noah, and Sally.

On The Bear's side, Heather was eating with Alejandro, Analisa was eating with Adam, Trent, Justin, and Courtney, Izzy was eating with Jonah, And Arianna and Scott were eating alone. Just then, Chris walked in.

"Hello, my favorite contestants! How are you guys doing?" They replied with 'Ok' and "Good,' but one person, that one person being Heather, said, "We were just fine, until you showed up!" All the contestants laughed at that.

"Ok, enough!" Chris boomed. "Get outside, on the field, there's a surprise waiting for you. Now, MOVE!" All the contestants ran, not wanting to get in any trouble with the already angry Chris.

Outside, there were green leather chairs in a groupwith 5 chairs in the very back, 4 in the middle, and 2 in the front. On the other side, it was the same pattern, except the chairs were red. In the center, was a wooden stage, with a big game-show wheel. On the wheel were many green, many red, and one blue spot. The green spots had embarassing secrets you had to spill, red spots were terrifying chalenges, and the blue spot was a get out of doing your challenge place.

"And now it's time for the Wheel of PAIN!"Chris said, rising from a place in the stage. "Ok guys, get in your seats!" Here is how everyone was seated. Raccons, Back 5, from left to right: Sally, Noah, Skylar, Bella, Zane. Middle 4, left to right: Duncan, Gwen, Erin, Tyson. Front 2: Dawn and Dustin.

This is how it was for the Bears. Back 5, left to right: Courtney, Trent, Analisa, Adam, and Izzy. Middle 4: Heather, Alejandro, Jonah, and Arianna. And in the front 2 seats: Scott and Justin.

"Ok, here's how it works! I'll call someone from one of the teams, and they'll spin the wheel!" Just then, Noah interrupted Chris with, "No duh, smartass! Even a toddler can do that!" Everyone from the Raccoons laughed at that. Chris just looked mischevious. "So Noah, you volunteer?" That got everyone to stop laughing. "You suck, Chris!" Noah groaned, while walking up to the stage.

"Now Noah, spin!" Noah spun the wheel, and he landed on a red space. "Ah, challenge Number 3! It says...you have to go into the bear cave, and try to take the fish away from the sleeping bear!" Noah's eyes went wide. "You gotta be kidding me." Chris shook his head. "Nope! Now go get me a fish!" Noah stalked off.

"Ok, while Noah is fish-hunting, I'll explain the rest of the rules! If you get a green, you HAVE to tell us what's on the card. If you don't, you're out, and the other team gets to steal the point! Now, if you hit a red square, you must do the challenge, and if you don't you're out and the other team gets to steal."

"But what about the blue square?!" Arianna asked, shocking her team."Oh, that! If you land on the blue square, you don't do anything, AND you're team egts the point for free! First team to 10 points wins!" Now everyone was determined to land on that blue square.

"Oh! And did I meantion, that only ONE person can land on the blue square? That we replace it with a black square, the DEATH square! You don't wanna know what that is!" That scared the contestants, but they still wanted that blue square.

"Oh look, Noah's back! You bring me a fish?" Noah came back, and threw the fish at Chris's feet. Noah's shirt was ripped, and he had scratches on his face, arms, and legs. "Do I have to continue?" Chris nodded his head eagerly. Noah groaned, and sat back in his seat.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Sally asked, putting a hand on his arm. Skylar didn't look too happy about that, but she let it go easily. But not before Noah AND Sally saw.

**(Confessional: Sally)**

**Ok, what was that?! All I did was comfort him!**

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional:Noah)**

**Hmm...interesting, very interesting indeed.**

**(End Confessional)**

"Yeah Noah, what happened?! I wanna know!" Chris asked smiling. Noah glared at Chris. "Well, since you people wanna know so badly, I'll tell you. Now, I was walking into the cave..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Now, where's the bear?" Just then, a loud snoring could be heard. Noah looked to see a HUGE bear, sleeping on his stomach, holding a fish under his arm. "Ok, this is gonna be EASY." The sarcastic genius said to himself._

_"How am I supposed to get that fish out?" Noah then saw some oil, EXTRA slippery oil. "Wow, that was easy." He then got the oil, poured it all over the fish, and pulled it from the bear. But the bear started to stir, so Noah tried to back away quietly...and his foot crunched a twig, waking the bear up._

_"Oh crap."_

**_Flashback Ends_**

"...so while I was running, the bear got me and used me as his personal punching bag/scratching post. But I got away, somehow still with the fish." Noah explained, pointing to the fish at Chris's feet.

"Ah, dude! That's cruel, yet hilaious! Now, who will feel pain like Noah did? Who will tell embarassing secrets they'd like to keep hidden? And WHO won't have to do anything!? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!"

**Ok, all the wonderful people that made OC's in the fanfic! I need you to send me these things.**

**Talents**

**Embarassing moment**

**2 GIGANTIC fears**

**And I'll be able to post the next chappie! PM me the stuff I need. And when I get everyone's, I'll start writing! So send in the stuff! Oh, I also don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI.**

**And REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Like last time, every time someone reviews I GET A CAN OF DR. PEPPER! SO REVIEW! :)**


	5. Wheel of Pain! Part 2

**Yo, what's up my fantastic readers! I got a new name, so don't be freaked out! I'm now known as ThatCrazyCick196! It sounds like me. AND I've got all the info I need, so I'm FINALLY gonna post the chappie! Please don't yell at me for taking forever. And I made a poll for the story! Look at it, because it'll help me in the future! AND I have an announcemetn!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KNIFE R US! I know I already said it, but I wanted to say it again. XD And, I would like for you to think of this chappie as your late birthday present. Sorry it took forever, but I hope you like it. :)**

**Now, with all of my crap outta the way, let's get to the chappie! :)**

"Last time on Total Drama Blow-Up! The Wheel of Pain was brought out! Noah almost got mauled by a bear, and I got dissed by Heather, of all people." Just then, a shout was heard. "HEY!" Chris looked annoyed. "Stuff it, Heather!" The host then regained his composure.

"And now, I'm gonna put the rest of the contestants through the Wheel of Pain! Who will chicken out? Who will prove to be pain-tolerant? And can I get any awesomer?" This time, Noah shouted. "Awesomer isn't a word, dumbass!" Everyone laughed. Chris got really angry at that. "SHUT UP!" That got them quiet.

"Thank you! Now, what will happen? Find out, on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!"

**(Theme song plays)**

The camera pans to the Wheel of Pain, and the contestants. "Now Noah! Since you participated first, Your team can get an advantage!" The Rabid Raccoons cheered. "And it'll help you in the next challenge!" Then they all groaned.

"Ok! Next to spin the wheel will be...Heather! Come on up!" Heather nervously walked up, having an idea of what's under the panels. She spun the wheel, and it landed...on a red space!

"Heather, your physical challenge is to...Stand in that pool, for 15 seconds, filled with ravenous piranhas!" Heather and Alejandro looked mortified, while everyone else laughed, hating Heather for being so cruel in previous seasons. "Ugh, I hate you Chris!" He just smiled. "I know. Now go get eaten alive by those fish!" Heather cautiously stepped into the pool, and immediately started screaming.

"OOOWWW! Get away! Ow! I'm having your mom for lunch next chance I get!" Needless to say, Heather made it to 15 seconds, and jumped out as soon as she could. But now her legs had bite marks all over them, and were slightly bleeding. "Wow, I honestly thought she wouldn't make it!" Chris said, shocked, then shook out of his daze.

"And that is a point for the Bears! Let's check the scoreboard I made out of cardboard, paint, and glue! What does it say?" The scoreboard read **Bears: 1 Raccoons: 1**

"Wow, I didn't think she'd make it! So that's one point for the Bears, and one for the Raccoons!" The crappy scoreboard now said one-to-one. "Ok, next to spin, for the Racoons is...Duncan! Come on up my man!" Duncan walked up and spun the wheel, and it landed on...another red space!

"Ok, Duncan! Your challenge is to...Jump over that 10 foot pit, with a bunch of old, angry snapping turtles! Oh, and did I mention they know how to jump?" Chris smiled evilly. "I Hate you McLean!" Duncan yelled. "Trust me, I think everyone here hates me! So just do it!" Duncan groaned, then went to jump the pit.

Duncan got a pretty good head-start, and when he jumped...he only made it 5 feet. He had to run the rest of the way, AND climb out of the pit! Luckily, he got out unscathed. Until the end, when a REALLY angry turtle jumped out of the pit. and snapped Duncan's kiwis.

"OOOWWW!" Everyone cringed, knowing that hurt. Gwen ran out of her seat to help here boyfriend back to her seat. Duncan kissed her cheek when they sat down, earning some 'Awws' from Gwuncan fans.

"Ok, another point for the Racoons! The score is now..." The scoreboard now read **Bears: 1 Raccoons: 2**

"Ok, Next challenge! For the Adam, you're up!" Adam jumped out of seat, yelling "Yeah!" He spun the wheel, and it landed on...green!

"Oohh, emotional damage! Let's see what we have here!" Chris looked at the card, and started laughing like a mad-man, freaking everybody out. "Ok, I get to ask you yes or no questions about one of you GREATEST fears. If the answer's yes, I keep asking! If the answers no, then you go sit down. Kapeshe?" Adam nodded, feeling a little nervous.

"Ok! Does your fear have anything to do with the sea?" Adam nodded his head. "Any sea plant!" Adam eagerly nodded his head no. "Dang it! Go sit down!" Adam walked back to his seat, muttering 'Thank God!' As he sat down.

"And since he survived that, the score now reads?!" **Bears: 2 Raccoons: 2**

"And next for the Raccoons, is Skylar! Get your butt up here!" She looked at Bella, Zane, and Sally while trying, and _failing _not to look at Noah. She then walked down the steps nervously, but not without a vote of confidence from some of her friends.

"You got this!" Bella yelled. "Don't screw up!" Zane yelled as well, which earned him a playful smack from Bella. And just as she was about to keep walking, she heard a "Good luck." from Noah. She turned around, smiled at all of them, with her smile lingering on Noah a little longer, and kept walking. And it seemed Sally was the only one to notice this.

**(Confessional: Sally)**

**Sally: Ok, she and I DEFENITLY have a problem now.**

**(End Confessional)**

"Ok Skylar, spin the wheel and select your torture!" Skylar spun the wheel, REALLY HARD. So hard, it spun all the way around 3 times! But it finally stopped...on a green space!

"Yay, more emotional damage! Now, what does this card say? Oh sweet! You're gonna hate me for this, Sky!" That got her _SO _nervous! "Ok, I made you guys send in 1 fear, right? Well, Skylar, you're gonna face the one you sent me!" She looked mortified.

Just then, a HUGE cardboard box fell from the sky, without a dent. Skylar shook her head. "Oh no, oh no no NO!" Sky screamed. "Yes, yes yes yes YES!" And Chris shoved her in the box, while she banged on the while screaming "LET ME OUT! COME ON!" Chris just laughed, along with Heather, Alejandro, and Scott.

"She's got to last 5 minutes in that box, that will be shrinking when I press this button!" Chris told everyone else. He then pressed the button, which made the box...you guessed it...get smaller, by a pretty large amount the first time. Everyone could hear Skylar scream, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Prompting more laughs from the villians of the show.

At the 1 minute and 25 second mark, Chris pressed the button, making the box even _smaller._ Skylar groaned, and started humming a song to calm herself down. The Raccoons were on edge, while the Bears were waiting for Skylar to crack.

After 3 minutes and 47 seconds, the box was almost too small for Skylar to sit criss-cross, so she had to push her legs up to her chest. She sounded like she was breathing heavily, which freaked Bella out. She grabbed Zane's hand to calm her down, then realized what she did, and blushed a shade of pink. Zane smiled one of those smiles where you couldn't tell of it was a smirk or a smile.

**(Confessional: Bella)**

**Bella: What did I just do?! Oh crap...I mean... *Blushes***

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional: Zane)**

**Zane: I could get used to this.**

**(End Confessional)**

At the 4 minute 18 second mark, Skylar started hypervenalating. She even started to freak Chris out! "Should we let her out?" The host asked. Bella nodded her head in a 'DUH!' manner. Heather shook her head 'No way!' not surprising anyone. And that was the decision for both teams. Then, at the 4 minute and 53 second mark Skylar started to stop breathing for the last 7 seconds.

"Ok, 5 minutes are up! Get out of there, Skylar!" She then proceeded to tear through the cardboard, and land on her knees, coughing about 23 times. Bella, Zane, and Noah ran to see if she was ok. "I'm fine." She replied, trying to calm them down. Both Bella and Noah helped Skylar up, while they also helped her up the stairs, after she tried to walk up the stairs, and tripping on the second step.

"Wow Skylar! What damage did you go through?!" Chris asked. She just glared at the host, and zipped her mouth shut. "Well, after _that_ drama episode, the score is now? Show me the score already!" Chris ordered. **Bears: 2 Raccoons: 3 **

"Man, I think I pushed her too far! Oh well, you're up next, Alejandro!" The latino shrugged, walked up, and spun the wheel. That landed...on green...AGAIN! Wow, you people must LOVE emotional damage! And this card says...the same thing Skylar just said! So Alejandro, you ready to face...the dreaded hamster?!" When everyone heard that, they laughed SO HARD! "Wait, the great charming Alejandro, afraid of a HAMSTER?! PRICELESS!" Tyson shouted, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Ok, SHUT UP!" Heather screamed. And, even though everyone hated her, they knew to do what she said then. Chris then cleared his throat. "Ok Alejandro. You have to pet 1 hamster. Ok?" This got Alejandro sweating. "Fine. Just bring me the rat." Dawn then screamed, "It's a HAMSTER! GET IT RIGHT IDIOT!" This made everyone laugh again!

"Ok, shut up! Go Aledorko!" Heather said, embarassed her boyfriend was afraid of a hamster. The hamster was brought to Alejandro in a cage. The latino looked scared, while everyone else was snickering.

When Alejandro opened the cage, the hamster ran out, and BIT Alejandro's leg! He screamed and ran around like he got his head cut off, and everyone else laughed SO hard, someone peed themselves! But no one could tell who peed. Heather looked ashamed of her boyfriend, while everyone else, even from the Bears team, was laughing!

Alejandro was about to pick up the hamster and pet it, but the furry creature hopped up, and bit Alejerko **(AN: My nickname for him!) **right in the kiwis! The sly latino fell to the ground, shriekeing like a little girl, holding his crotch in pain, making everyone else laugh even MORE! Finally, Alejandro cracked. "I GIVE, I GIVE! I CAN'T DO IT!" It still took everyone else about 5 minutes to settle down.

"Wow. You must've done something REALLY terrible to a hamster to make all of them hate you!" Chris yelled. Alejandro hung his head in shame, with his team glaring at him, and the Raccoons eager to steal the point. When Alejandro came back to sit down, instead of his comfy chair to sit in, he had to be chained to the ground, like a guard dog.

"Well, that was fun! So Raccoons, who are you guys gonna send in to steal the point?" EVERYONE pointed at Dawn. The nature lover smiled, and walked down the steps, with her team cheering behind her. One person, louder than the rest, yelled, "I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Dawn turned around to see Dustin smiling at her. She smiled back, and walked toward the hamster.

**(Confessional: Dawn)**

**Dawn: Dustin seems like a nice guy. I read his aura, and apparently, he thinks that me reading auras is awesome. He also dislikes backstabbers like Scott and Alejandro. I believe he and I will get along just fine.**

**(End Confessional)**

When Dawn held out her hand for the fuzzy little Alejandro-biting pet on the ground, it immediatly ran into her hand. She pet it, earning the point for her team. The Racoons cheered, while the Bears were sulking.

"I just knew the Racoons would get that. Now, let's check out the score!" **Bears: 2 Raccoons: 4 **"And the Raccoons are in the lead! Can they make that lead bigger? Only Erin knows! Come on up here!" Erin looked nervous, like everyone, but didn't want to let her team down. So, she started walking, but someone grabbed her hand. It was Tyson.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." He said to her. She sighed, pulling hand away quickly. "Thanks," was her reply as she walked the rest of the way.

"Ok, Erin! You ready to spin?" The scientist nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?! SPIN ALREADY!" Scaring her, she spun it, but it didn't go very far. BUT, it went far enough to hit...THE BLUE SPACE!

"ERIN, YOU LANDED ON THE BLUE SPACE!" Chris yelled. All of the raccoons cheered, ESPECIALLY Tyson, happy to be getting the free point. The Bears were pissed, and yelling 'What?!' and "That's not fair!' and 'REDO!' But Chris wouldn't budge.

"Ok boys, take away the blue space, and put in the black one!" An intern ran up with a ladder, and replaced the sky blue with a deathly black. Seeing the color scared the contestants, knowing that whoever landed on that space would probably die. Everyone vowed not to hit that space, but they all knew, someone would be unlucky. And one person was dreading having to spin the wheel.

**(Confessional: Jonah)**

**Jonah: I hate my life. If I spin the wheel, I know I'LL be the one to hit the black space! Or Scott, he's pretty unlucky too. But, it'll probably be me! **

**(End Confessional)**

"Wow, I can't believe the blue space just now got out! I thought the first person to spin would get it! Hmm, let's check the score now!" The new score was **Bears: 2 Raccoons: 5**

"And now, it's the Bears's turn! I may regret this, but Izzy, you're up!" Our favorite insane gal flipped down the stairs, cackling like a witch. Chris backed away from Izzy slowly. She spun the wheel, making the wheel almost fall off! Not surprising anyone, she got a physical challenge.

"Ok Izzy, you're physical challenge is to...swim to the end of that 10 foot...wait, you're done?!" As Chris was explaining, Izzy already started the challenge, and completed it while he was running his mouth! "Yeah,m I finished, easy! AND I made a new friend!" Izzy said, pointing to the eel hooked to her arm, that kept shocking her. "See, it's hugging me!" She then promptly fainted, with Chef picking her up and taking her to the infirmary.

"Well, I'm a little shocked! The score now goes to what? Show me!" ** Bears: 3 Raccoons: 5**

"Next for the Raccoons is...Zane! Get your butt up here!" Zane sorta ran/hopped down the stairs. Bella looked nervous for her friend, but Skylar had other thoughts.

**(Confessional: Slylar)**

**Skylar: Well well well Bella...I'll have to dig into this later. *smirks***

**(End Confessional)**

"Ok dude, spin the wheel of torture!" Zane spun the wheel, and waited what he would land on, and he got...red!

When Chris took the card off the wheel , he laughed. "Oh man, I've been waiting for someone to get this card!" Everyone knew, if Chris said that, you'd be in trouble. "You guys remember last season, right? With all the toxic waste, and the mutated enviorment? Yeah, I left a few of the plants and animals on the island!" Dawn gasped. "I hate you SO MUCH CHRIS! Those poor animals!" She flopped back down in her chair, looking worried, while Dustin tried to comfort her.

"Um, ok, I know you hate me Dawn. And anyways, one of those animals, was the laser squirrel! And Zane, I want you to catch it!" Everyone gasped, except for Scott and Heather, they just laughed. That got Dawn so angry, she yelled "SHUT UP!" Everyone was shocked, except for Arianna and Chris, who looked impressed at the anger she could have.

"Ok Zane, go! And we'll be watching you the whole time!" Chris smiled creepily. Zane quickly backed away and ran into the woods to try and catch the laser squirrel. "Ok guys, let's see how he's doing!" Chris shouted, a mini TV screen coming down from who knows where.

**_With Zane_**

"Oh laser squirrel, where are you?" ane asked loudly, trying to call the squirrel out. When that didn't work, he sighed. "I knew that wouldn't work." Just then, a rustling could be heard from one of the bushes, and making the noise was...a bunny!

"Aw, it's cute." Zane said, appreciating that something was normal on this island. But, out of nowhere, something flew through the air, and the bunny exploded! Zane got freaked out and ran away, until he remembered his challenge. He slowly turned around to see...the laser squirrel, ready to zap something!

"Good squirrel, come to papa, I'm not gonna hurt you." But apparently, the squirrel had other ideas. It zapped Zane's feet, not wanting to be taken. Zane yelped, the laser going through his shoe, AND sock, into his foot. The squirrel ran away, but Zane chased him. "Get back here, you dumb squirrel!" This went on for about 5 more minutes, with the squirrel getting away every time Zane tried to catch it. The squirrel managed to get Zane in the chest, in the arm, and in the leg with 3 more lasers.

Finally, in a last ditch effort to capture the dangerous squirrel, Zane leapt, and caught the squirrel in his hands! "YES! Now, it's time to get you to Chris!" Zane said, running back to the challenge site.

_**Back with the others**_

"Wow dude, you actually caught it! I honestly thought you would die!" Chris said, a sadistic smile on his face. "Here's the dumb squirrel." Zane said, dropping the creature near Chris's feet. Zane then stalked off to his seat, pissed he had to get that challenge.

"Well, Zane gets another point for the Racoons! The new score is..." **Bears: 3 Raccoons: 6 **"And the Raccoons are whipping the Bear's butts with double their score! But will this next person turn it around? Only...Scott can tell me! Come here most hated teen on this island!" Scott came up, not looking worried at all. When he spun the wheel, he didn't use much force, and the only space close enough for Scott to land on was...THE BLACK SPACE!

"OH YES, WE GET TO TRY THIS OUT!" The Racoons were cheering, because even though one of them might die, they wanted for this game to be over with, while the Bears looked defeated.

"Ok Scott, your challenge is...to jump off the cliff, and TRY to land in that tiny circle over there!" Chris pointed to a VERY small circle, almost too small for Scott to fit! "And what happens of I don't land in the circle?" Scott asked, not wanting to go back into the robot suit from last season. "Well, waiting inside the circle is a boat to take you back to the shore. on the OUTSIDE of the circle, is man eating sharks, electric eels, poisonous jellyfish, and ravenous pirhannas!" When the contestants heard that, they looked MORTIFIED.

" Is that even legal?!" Everyone screamed at the sadistic host. "Believe it or not, it is! So Scott, what will it be?" The ginger looked nervously at the cliff, then back to his teammates. Scott then hung his head in defeat. "I can't do it. I already almost lost my life because of Zoey, I'm not about to go back into that robot suit!" His team understood, but they still wanted that point. Jonah looked relieved.

**(Confessional: Jonah)**

**I'm SO glad Scott hit the black space! I didn't need any more bad luck!**

**(End Confessional)**

"Ok Racoons, who's gonna steal the point?" The Racoons looked nervously at each other for about 3 minutes. Finally, someone said, "I'll go." And that person was none other than...Gwen!

"Babe, you sure?" Duncan asked the goth girl. She nodded. "I actually wanna do this, show I can be useful. So, I'll do the death challenge." Gwen said, a determinated look on her face. "And we have a taker! Come with me Gwen, but put on your bathing suit first." Gwen rolled her eyes, but did as she was told anyways.

**_Up at the cliff_**

"You still sure you wanna do this, Gwenny?" The host asked, hoping she wouldn't back out. Gwen looked over the cliff, and saw the safety circle. But outside the circle, she also saw the sharks jumping out of the water, the electricity surging over the water because of the eels, the pink tops of the jellyfish, and pirhannas jumping out occasionally to try and bite something for dinner. Gwen gulped, and nodded.

"I'm sure Chris, now shut up and let me jump!" Gwen sorta yelled. "Chris backed away, his hands up in the air a little, with his classic smirk on his face. "Ok girl, it's your funeral!" Just then, without a warning, Gwen got a running head start, and jumped off the cliff, into...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...into the safety circle!

"WOW, SHE BARELY MADE IT! LIKE, IF SHE MOVED A MILLIMETER, SHE WOULD'VE FALLEN INTO THE DANGER ZONE! You know what, I just thought of a twist! Gotta get back to the game ground." Chris then ran to the other contestants, not believing what he thought of.

Meanwhile, Gwen was still in the water, looking for the boat. "Chris? CHRIS?! Ugh, this bites." Gwen said, swimming to shore somehow.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" No one answered, instead Duncan yelled, "WHERE'S GWEN?!" "I'm right here!" The goth girl said, glaring at Chris. "Where's the boat you said would be there?" Chris looked into space for a minute, then remembered where the boat was. "Oh, it'll come in about 3 weeks! My bad!" Chris smiled easily, while everyone else looked PISSED. "Sorry, not my fault! Blame Chef!" The campers didn't trust Chris, but let this ome time, they let it go.

"Well, I have a twist for you people!" The contestants looked scared, not wanting to know. "Since Gwen manned up to the death square challenge, her team wins the challenge! So the Rabid Raccoons win!" The Raccoons cheered, and the Bears protested.

"Stop whining! The Bears lose and they're sending someone home! Get over it! Bears come with me." The Bears went with Chris, while the Raccoons went to their cabins.

**_At the elimination ceramony_**

"I have 10 fluffy treats on this tray, but there are 11 of you. One of you is going home tonight. And it's NOT gonna be, Arianna, Jonah, Izzy, or Justin!" The four contestants caught their marshmallows with relief.

"Also safe is...Adam and Analisa!" The two smiled, catching and eating the marshmallows. "Joining those safe people are...Trent, Courtney, and Heather!" The three that were called sighed with relief, leaving Alejandro and Scott.

"Alejandro and Scott. You two were the only ones that didn't do your challenge." Scott then said, "But I got the death square! That space was scary!" Everyone nodded. "You still let your team down! So, the person that is staying on this crappy island is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Scott! Alejandro, you're going home! So get outta here!" Alejandro sighed, walking on the dock of shame. He got on the boat as it sped away. Everyone was happy to see him gone, except Heather.

"Well, that's one bear we found out was a cub! Who will go home next? Are we gonna see some cat-fights? And where is chef?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!" An explosion is heard in the distance.

**Wow, that took A LOOOOOOONG TIME! Sorry, I've never written a chappie this long, and I never had time! So I hope you people can forgive me! **

**Oh, and I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI sadly. Well, until the next chappie, BYE! :)**


	6. Awake-A-Thon!

**Hey hey hey! I finally got an idea after for a new challenge, thanks to Knifez R Us! So, the chappie will begin now, hope you guys like it! Oh, and BTW, every chappie, I keep on getting Tyler and Tyson mixed up. Well, I'm here to tell you, that his name is Tyson! Thought I'd clear that up, because I saw that some people are confused. Ok, the chappie will begin...NOW!**

"Last time on Total Drama Blow-Up! The contestants were put on the Wheel of Pain, and the contestants had never humored me more than that challenge! They were put through physical and emotional pain, but it was worth it!

When Gwen did the impossible and completed the black square, she won it for the Raccoons, sending the Bears to the elimination pit. It was pretty close, eventually it came down to Scott and Alejandro. But it was Alejandro who got the boot! Who will leave this crummy old island next? Find out on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!"

**(Theme song plays)**

"And we're back! Once again, it's early in the morning! But this time, it's 4:35, and most of them just now fell asleep, like, 3 hours and 45 minutes ago! So they're gonna be pissed when I do...this!" Chris then pulled out 4 of the loudest police sirens he could find, and threw them into every cabin at full volume!

Most of the campers that fell asleep easily jumped awake. The heavy sleepers took a few more minutes, but eventually they woke up, hearing an ear-splitting wail in their ears. Once everyone was fully awake, they had one thought in their heads. **"CHRIS!"**

Everyone went down to the mess hall, to see Chris and Chef standing there, smiling like maniacs. Suddenly, everyone was WAY more pissed then when they were woken up. "Ok Chris. What was that for?!" Tyson asked, clearly pissed off even more than everyone else. Everyone nodded their heads with him.

"Well, I thought it would be good for you guys to get some exercise, since all you teenagers ever do is sit on the couch and play on your phones." Chris smiled. Everyone groaned, knowing where he was getting at.

"Two laps around the island, sort by teams, NOW!" Chris then blew a whistle, which sent all the contestants running. "Now, I have secret cameras all over the island. Lets see what's happening with the Raccoons, shall we?" Chris then smirked, and a TV monitor pulled up, showing the Raccoons.

**With the Raccoons**

Everyone was just running, enjoying each others company. Suddenly, Sally pulled up next to Skylar. "Hey Sky, can we talk?" Skylar looked at Bella, and she nodded. Skylar then smiled at Sally. "Ok, let's fall back a little." They fell back a few feet away from the group, so no one could hear them.

"Ok, what's up Sally?" Sally was blunt, and got right to the point. "I want you to help Noah like me more." Skylar stopped, and she choked a little. "Wait, say that again!?" Skylar asked, a little shocked. "Noah seems to really like you, and I was hoping you could help me, ya know, get him alone?" Sally asked while smiling. Skylar was just dumbfounded.

"Uh, maybe. I have to comprehend this. Excuse me." Skylar then ran up to Bella, looking a little paler than when she went back. Sally was looking cheerier, and Bella got suspicious.

**(Confessional: Bella)**

**Bella: Ok, Sally must've said something. I need to find out what she said!**

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional: Sally)**

**Sally: If anyone can get Noah to like me, it's Skylar! Besides, they're just friends, right?...RIGHT?**

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional: Skylar)**

**Skylar: Does she know I like Noah!? Apparently not, if she's asking me to help her hook up with him.**

**(End Confessional)**

While this was going on, Tyson was talking to Erin, and she was ignoring him. "Why are you ignoring me? No one ignores me!" Tyson yelled, Erin huffed, and turned to look at Tyson. "Because, a player, manipulator, and a jerk! I heard your intro, and I'm not stupid! If you wanna convince me you're a good guy, you'll have to do better than this!" Erin used her hands to motion at Tyson, then run off, leaving him shocked.

Also going on, Zane was trying to get some answers out of Bella. "Come on! Why won't you tell me?!" Zane begged. Bella smirked , not even cracking a bit. "Cause it's a secret , you idiot. And I don't tell secrets. Especially MY secrets!" She then ran off, laughing, with Zane right on her heels.

Chris was laughing at what he saw. "Haha, thats so hilarious!We'll see some more of this drama later. But for now, lets to over to the Raccoons, and see what's going on over there." Chris then got an evil look on his face, and the TV fuzzed up, and the Bears were now on the screen.

**To the Bears! This should be good.**

"Ok, we need to win this challenge! We're down a player already, if we're down two, then were toast in future challenges!" Courtney tried to motivate her team, but annoyed them instead. "We get it prissy pants, were losing, no need to yell at us for it!" Adam yelled. Trent hi-fived Adam, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Ok, fine. If you guys don't want my help, then lose for all I care! Just know I'll leave you guys in the dust." Courtney sneered and ran off on her own. "Well, I'm glad she's gone! Now it's more peaceful." Analisa stated. Everyone nodded, knowing she was right.

Heather was sulking behind the group, missing Alejandro. No one really cared, since she was cruel to everyone. Jonah kept on tripping over his own feet...and branches...and tree roots...and random animals running under his feet...and ok, we get it! Jonah's REALLY unlucky.

"So, when did you start playing the guitar?" Analisa asked Trent, smiling just a tiny bit. Trent shrugged, not really knowing. "I don't know an actual date, but I'm pretty sure I started when I was about 6. My grandpa was dying, and his one wish was for me to learn the guitar. I was only gonna do it for him, but I loved it, so I never stopped." Trent sighed. Analisa looked saddened and a little shocked. "I'm sorry,I didn't know." Trent smiled. "It's ok. It was nice to actually tell someone." Analisa smiled, happy at that.

Scott was all alone, at the back of the pack, even though he was the leader. Last season, he worked against his team, manipulating everyone's thoughts to whittle down the competition, and he hasn't changed even after his time in the trauma chair. He smirked to himself, wondering how he was gonna pick off his teammates one by one.

Arianna was in front of Scott, wanting peace and quiet. But, Izzy wouldn't let her have it. "Hey teammate! Have you seen the laser squirrel? Because I wanna make it my new pet! As well as a unicorn, a rattlesnake, and an electric eel! But to do that, I'd need to jump off a cliff and other CRAZY stuff!" Arianna's eye was twitching, she was about to crack, when Adam saved her. "Hey Izzy, I think I saw the laser squirrel over there!" Adam pointed in a random direction. "Oh, yay!" Izzy then ran off, yelling things I don't even wanna get into.

"Thank you Adam! You nearly saved me from going insane, just like Izzy." Adam chuckled. "No problem. If she was bugging me the whole walk, I'm pretty sure I'd go insane too." The two nodded at each other, and Adam jogged up to the front of the group, leaving Arianna with the peace and quiet she's wanted ever since the beginning of the jog.

**(Confessional: Arianna)**

**Arianna: Why Izzy is a fan-favorite, I don't know. Yes, she's crazy and fun, but if you lived with her 24/7 for the rest of your time on the island, you'd lose your sanity at some point. Just ask me, and Adam, and Owen! **

**(End Confessional)**

Everyone just got done with the jog, and they ran into the clearing, and Chris wasn't there. But, the TV monitor showed them, in the clearing, on the screen. "Wait, was Chris spying on us the whole time?!" Courtney asked/shrieked.

Just then, the loudspeaker popped to life. "Yes, yes I was. Now, come to the mess hall! I have a surprise for all of you." Everyone groaned AGAIN, knowing Chris's surprises were never good ones.

Once they all scrambled into the mess hall, everyone saw Chris standing next to a long table, covering multiple things. "Ok Chris, what is going on here?" Erin asked, still annoyed after her conversation with Tyson. Chris smiled sadistically. "Well, I just thought, after that run, you might be hungry!"

When Chris unveiled the stuff, it turned out to be high-quality food. Mashes potatoes, pizza, stuffed chicken, chocolate, cake, stuffing, ham, soda, and most of all, turkey. Most of the contestants were drooling, but Sally, Noah, and Erin were fuming.

"REALLY CHRIS?!" Sally screamed, knowing what was going on. Chris just nodded, obviously pleased with himself. Noah spoke next "You're an asshole, Chris!" Everyone was shocked at what Noah said. "Noah, how can you say that to a man that feeding us...ok, Noah's right. Just got it." Bella exclaimed.

Erin nodded. "Ok prisoners, dig in!" Skylar went for the mashed potatoes, while Scott dove for the ham. Everyone else jumped on the soda, candy, cake, and pizza. Sally, Noah, Erin, and Bella refused to eat.

Skylar and Scott got stuffed once they were about halfway done with the stuff they were eating. Everyone else devoured the stuff on the table. Nothing else was left on the table, not a crumb could be seen. Chris smiled, knowing the contestants didn't suspect anything, excluding Noah, Sally, Bella, and Erin. Other than those four, the plan went off without a hitch.

"Ok, now that you guys are stuffed, it's time to bring back a challenge from season one! It's a challenge that EVERYONE loves, and the season where we found that Noah's gay!" All of the contestants that ate to their hearts content looked up, knowing what was coming next.

Noah was blushing, yet furious. Skylar and Sally were looking at Chris, not laughing at all. And everyone else groaned, for the third time on that ONE episode! "You gotta be kidding me, Chris!" Gwen yelled. Chris smiled evilly. "No, no I'm not! Get ready for...THE AWAKE-A-THON!" Everyone glared at Chris.

"Now, for the rules. And the rules are...there are no rules! But everything you do had to be legal. I'm talking to you Duncan!" Duncan smirked, while Gwen grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

Then what Chris said registered in Skylar's mind. "Wait, you said no rules, but then you said nothing illegal. Isn't that a rule?" Skylar asked. Everyone snickered, and Chris looked annoyed.

"Ok, shut up everyone! The Awake-A-Thon starts...NOW!" Everyone rushed out, hoping to be the last one awake.

**12 hours later**

On the Raccoon's side, Skylar was talking to Bella, while Zane and Noah were watching them from a distance. Sally was talking to Noah about how the world would end someday, and he seemed mildly interested in the conversation!

Erin was reading a book, while Tyson was still in shock at what Erin said earlier! Duncan and Gwen were making out in a dark, quiet area they found and Dustin was talking to Dawn about how horrible Global Warming was.

Now, the Bears were a whole different story. Courtney was strategizing, and so was Scott, but Scott would be hated FOREVER for his scheming. Arianna was writing in her secret journal. Izzy tried to touch Ari's journal, but Ari slapped her hand away. Jonah was trying to stay awake, and his unluckiness was NOT helping him. Jonah kept on tripping and hitting his head, making him drowsy.

Adam was on his skateboard, rolling around the cement path on the island. Analisa was staring off into space, her mind probably going insane from all the sugar she ate. Trent was strumming on his guitar, which snapped Analisa out of her sugar trance. Justin was staring at himself in a mirror, and Heather was still moping around about Alejandro being voted off.

It took a while, but at the 19 hour mark, Justin FINALLY fell asleep, stating that he 'needed' his beauty sleep, or he'd lose his modeling contract. Making the already uneven score now 11-9 Raccoons.

**24 Hours**

"Hey girl!" Bella sang in a girly voice, and plopped down on the ground right next to Skylar. Skylar just looked at Bella, not believing what she just heard. "Are you ok, Bells? Because you never ONCE used such a girly voice on me." Bella smiled at Skylar, showing her pearly whites. "I just wanna know something!"

Skylar sighed. "I knew there was a catch. Ok, what's the question?" Bella just smiled. "I'm wondering what Sally was talking to you about earlier!" Skylar suddenly got uncomfortable. "Um, I gotta go, nature's calling." Skylar then ran to the restroom, leaving Bella stunned.

Noah saw this, and walked over to Bella. "What was that about?" Noah asked the rocker chick. Bella just turned to look at Noah. "Why do you care?" Noah blushed slightly and looked away. "No reason." Then stalked off, back to sitting next to Zane. Bella smirked, knowing what was going on. That's when she noticed Zane watching her, then Bella blushed and walked away, hoping to find Skylar, because she should've been back by now.

Meanwhile, Heather was starting to get into her scheming ways again. _If I could just stay awake, then make the last person awake on the other team go to sleep, then we'd win! _But she didn't have a lot more time to think, because Scott already had another plan ready, but it was AGAINST his own team, no surprise.

_Ok, Justin and Jonah will do nothing good for the team, so I should keep them as long as possible. _Scott thought, planning his team's demise. _Heather's a great competitor, which is not good, but she's been in a funk ever since her boyfriend left. Trent is insane in a way, so he's unstable. Courtney will do anything to win, so I need to get rid of her ASAP. Now, Arianna, Adam, Analisa, and Izzy may be unpredictable. I'll keep an eye on them. _Scott then got up and went to the bathroom, pretending like he wasn't doing anything bad.

**36 Hours**

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys lasted this long!" Chris stated, everyone except Justin still awake. Everyone turned to look at him, glowering, Skylar more than the rest, since she was cranky. "Well, who thinks this is the best challenge ever?" No one spoke, which annoyed Chris. "Someone say something!" Skylar obliged, but she was feisty...and angry. "Ok, here's your answer. This is the worst challenge so far! I hate it, and I hope you rot in hell!" Chris's mouth fell to the floor, while everyone just stared at Skylar, except Bella, Noah, and Zane, who just laughed so hard they cried.

"Whoa, this girl has some bite!" Tyson stated, while Erin rolled her eyes. Skylar glared at Tyson. "Ok Chris, how are you gonna torture us now?" Noah asked the host, who just smiled. "Why, I just got you girls these cashmere sweaters! Dudes get fluffy pillows." Courtney glared at Chris. "You're trying to get us to crash, aren't you?" Chris nodded while smiling. "Like planes in the bremuda triangle!" After the girls put on their soft sweaters, they looked drowsier than before. The guys only looked a little more tired than before.

"Good luck now!" Chris walked off, leaving the campers to glare an invisible hole in his back. Once he was gone, everyone was silent for a few moments, all of them wondering the same thing. It took about two minutes for Scott to ask the question, leaving enough time for Erin and Izzy to pass out. "What happened to you, Skylar?!" Everyone nodded, since she was usually a pretty chill person. Skylar sighed, then explained.

"One night, when I was at a sleep-over, my friends decided to do an all-nighter, on a Thursday of all days! Somehow, we all managed to stay up until 6, then crashed. At 7:30, a friend's alarm woke us up, and we all realized we had only 15 minutes to get ready for school! So, already the day was horrible. When we got to school, SOMEHOW on time, I had to go to History." She said all of that in one breath, so she had to gasp for air, then went on with the story.

"Now, my history teacher hates my guts! I swear, he has it out to get me." Duncan nodded, knowing what that's like. "I feel ya, sister!" Skylar hi-fived Duncan, then continued. "And our lesson was about the industrial period, the most boring lesson ever! So, while watching the video, I fell asleep. When the teacher was walking around, he caught me, and pulled me up by my hair! Then he went to shout at me for being an irresponsible, trouble-making demon child!" Everyone gasped, even _Heather, _which is saying something.

"So, I did something I **never **thought I would do. I cussed the teacher out, in front of EVERYONE." Bella's mouth dropped, while Duncan and Gwen looked pleased. "Once I finished my little cuss rant, everyone cheered, and the teacher sent me to the principal's office. Ever since, I've gotten a full night's rest, to make sure I didn't have another repeat of THAT." All the contestants stared at Skylar, shocked at the story.

"Ok...someone's gonna fall asleep if no one talks. How about we split back into our own teams, and continue the competition?" Zane suggested, and everyone agreed. But, little did anyone know, Chris had a surprise for all of them, that he would use soon.

**48 Hours**

Everything was peaceful. People were talking randomly to other people in their team, and no one new had fallen asleep. But that all changed when they heard a rumbling coming from the woods.

"Um, what's going on?" Jonah asked, wondering how this would affect him. Everyone shrugged, or looked towards the woods nervously. The rumbling got louder...and louder...AND LOUDER...UNTIL...Chris and Chef popped out, driving a Jeep, with tranquilizer guns in each hand!

All the contestants screamed, then ran for their lives! Chef and Chris were cackling like mad-men, shooting darts meant for Izzy at the now wide-awake contestants.

Lucky for Adam, he knew how to dodge stuff, being a stunt dude and all, so he ducked and flipped every time a dart came close. Jonah also got lucky, **(AN: SHOCKER!)** because his jinx kept on making him trip as soon as it looked like a dart would stick him in the neck!

Arianna also managed to avoid the darts, by using her journal to deflect darts, but some stuck in her journal, pissing her off.

But, some campers weren't so lucky. Zane was a fast runner, but Heather tripped him, making him a sitting duck for Chris and Chef. Courtney got tripped by Duncan, and Gwen, not wanting to endure more sleeplessness, just stopped and got hit.

That left the score 8-8, tying up the challenge.

**60 Hours**

In the 12 hour period, Jonah had fallen asleep, finally hitting his head on too many tree branches. Duncan had also succumbed to sleep, threatening anyone that tried to wake him up for the next challenge. Other than that, everyone managed to stay awake, WHILE keeping the score tied, now at 7-7.

Bella kept on trying to get answers out of Skylar, but she nervously walked away when she asked. So, the next best thing was for Bella to ask Sally, the root of the problem. Bella walked over to Sally, who was 'just watching, not spying' on Noah and Skylar.

"Hey Sally!" Bella exclaimed, making Sally jump. "Jeez, you scared me!" Sally stated, holding a hand over her heart. Bella shrugged, not really caring. "Hey, what did you say to Skylar earlier in the woods? She's been acting weird ever since." Sally glared at Skylar and Noah.

"I'll say. She's supposed to help me get closer to Noah, but it looks like she's flirting with him, from here!" Sally said, frustrated. Bella looked shocked. "Wait, you have a crush on Noah?" Sally nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh! Who wouldn't?" Bella then shook her head, and walked off.

Meanwhile, with the Bears, Scott put his plan into action. He walked over to Adam, and sat down next to him. "Hey, how ya doing?" Adam shrugged. "Starting to lose it. But, I have a plan to keep myself awake." Scott grimaced on the inside, but nodded. Adam then walked off, but not before Scott managed to slip something in his back pocket.

This action, did not go unnoticed by Arianna. She watched him for a while after that, wondering what he was planning.

**72 Hours**

So far, no one else had fallen asleep, but some people were close to their breaking point. Those people being Adam, Heather, Tyson, Trent, Bella, and Skylar.

"Ugh, I need to get some sleep! I feel like I'm about to lose brain cells!" Skylar exclaimed. Noah just chuckled. "Well, then sleep! The rest of the team will be ok, and we don't need you going on another cussing spree." Skylar just smiled, and was about to fall asleep, but Noah interrupted her.

"Not near me, though. I want to last longer than last time. And I don't want to end up kissing another dude's ear!" Skylar just laughed, messed up Noah's hair, and walked off. She saw Tyson sitting under a tree, looking like he was about to crash.

"Hey, is it ok if I use you as a pillow? My first choice wants to stay up longer." Tyson looked up at her, and nodded. Skylar laid down, with her head on his chest, and was out like a light seconds later. Tyson then leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, and fell asleep instantly. Only Bella noticed this, and her eyes widened, but she quickly looked away. But Sally also saw, and she immediately took a picture, smiling evilly.

Adam was having a hard time staying up, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that something in his back pocket was weighing him down, making him sluggish. Soon, he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

The score was now 6-5, with the Bears winning by one person.

**76 Hours**

"Wow, you guys are still up?!" Chris asked the contestants, them glaring at Chris, thinking of ways to kill him. "Well, I guess we have to resort to the last ditch effort!" Everyone glanced warily at Chris, not knowing what he had in store for them. "It looks like it's time to go to...the quiet game, while listening to fairy tales!" Everyone groaned. But Chris shushed them.

"Hey, it's called the QUIET game for a reason, so shut up everyone!" Everyone was dead silent after that. "Now, Chef, will you help me out here?" Chef came out, once again, in a pink tutu, with pink ballet shoes, and a blonde wig. His appearance nearly made everyone bust out laughing, but Chris glared at them, so they kept their mouths shut, snickering occasionally.

"And, we will start with the story of...Aurora! Also known as Sleeping Beauty." The contestants grumbled, but stayed silent nevertheless. "Once upon a time..." As soon as Chris said that, Noah fell asleep, as did Heather.

Chris just got to the part about Aurora meeting Prince Phillip, when Bella noticed Sally was looking at her phone. Bella saw the picture of Skylar using Tyson as a pillow, and she covered her mouth from screaming. _I need to delete that picture! _Was her immediate thought.

But then, she saw a sleeping Zane, and Bella smiled softly. She felt her eyes drooping, her mouth stretching out into a yawn, and before she knew it, she was using a rock as a pillow.

This made the score 5-2, Bears STILL in the lead.

**80 Hours**

"And then the ball was held, Aurora and Phillip danced, and they lived happily ever after! THE END!" By the time Chris finished the story, Scott, Dustin, Dawn, Analisa, and Trent had fallen asleep. With Dawn's head on Dustin's shoulder, and Analisa's head near Trent's feet.

"Wow, you two are STILL AWAKE! It's time for the ultimate stare off! First one to blink, or fall asleep, loses the challenge for their ENTIRE TEAM! And...GO!" Sally and Arianna stared at each other for a long time, because neither girl wanted to lose.

But, after 15 minutes, their heads began to droop. Their lids began to close, but they held on. At some point, someone's head hit the ground. And that person was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Arianna's head!

"SALLY WINS IT FOR THE RACCOONS!" All the contestants woke up when Chris shouted that out. The Raccoons lifted Sally up into the air, chanting her name all the way to the cabins. The Bears looked sad and dejected.

"Well, since all of you look dead tired, I'll let you sleep for the entire day! Then we'll have the elimination ceremony." Everyone nodded, then went to bed.

The next day, the contestants were still zombies, but they had more sleep, so they were getting better. After lunch, the Raging Bears went to the campfire ceremony, to send someone home.

"Well, this is sad. Another challenge lost. And now another bear must be sent back to the cave. So, who did you vote out? Let's find out! Since Arianna was the last Bear standing, she automatically gets immunity!" The quiet goth sighed in relief, catching her marshmallow.

Chris smiled sadistically, deciding to be cruel. The next person safe is...Courtney!" The C.I.T smirked, while everyone else internally groaned, already hating her ego. "Also safe is Trent, Jonah, and Justin!" The said contestants released their breath, and caught the marshmallow.

"Next in the safe zone is Scott and Heather!" Both smirked, like they knew they'd be safe. Arianna kept glancing at Scott, but Scott didn't seem to notice. He was pleased that he was safe, and that his top choice to eliminate was still not safe.

"And now, we're down to three. Analisa, Izzy, and Adam. Analisa, you didn't try very hard throughout the competition, and neither did you Izzy!" Both looked down, an embarrassed blush forming on their cheeks. "And Adam, well, I don't know what you did!" Adam looked just as confused.

"So, the next person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Izzy!" The mentally-insane girl cackled, and caught her marshmallow in mid-air, with her mouth.

"And now, it comes down to the two of you. One new character will go home tonight, for sure. And will never be able to come back. EVER. The person leaving the island, IS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Adam, pack up your stuff and leave the island immediately." Everyone looked shocked, except for someone wearing a smug smile.

"What? But I didn't do anything!" The stunt-boy yelled. Chris just shrugged, and waved everyone off. They all went back to their cabin, Adam with his head down.

**(Confessional: Adam)**

**Adam: Honestly, I don't get it. It wasn't my fault the team lost! It was EVERYONE'S fault! But, why me?**

**(End Confessional)**

**(Confessional: Scott)**

**Scott: Man Chris, you make it too easy sometimes! *Chuckles, then gets doused by dirty toilet water* Ack! Who gets these nasty toilets!?**

**(End Confessional)**

"And Scott is up to his old scheming ways again! Who will Scott pick off next? Will the Bears eve win a challenge? Probably not! And what is Chef gonna wear next episode? Find out, on Total! Drama! BLOW-UP!" As the screen fades to black, you could hear an explosion in the distance.


End file.
